Ariza Luca
by GirlOfMyOwnWorld
Summary: This is simply to explain what happened with Ariza Luca and why she isn't writing anything. I will try my best to reply to the reviews for those who have any questions at all! :)
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty, well, it's like, a few weeks since the little incident happened, but I might as well tell you all anyways because I've heard some of you are reviewing on her stories about when the next update will be.

So, uh... Ariza was caught on Twitter. She wasn't allowed to have Twitter yet, but she still had it against her parent's wishes and it cost her now. She won't be able to contact ANYONE at all until November, which is when she'll be back to chat with everyone.

Until then, well, I'm sorry, but we'll all have to deal with no updates until November.

...

Ariza's gonna miss ya guys until then, I'm sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I am back with some news!

Ariza just got to me, saying that she MIGHT come back in November! It's most definitely not a guarantee, but I am sure she's trying her very best to be able to update again.

As far as I know- She finished scripting for Phantasmagoria (and I believe Toni42 is beta-reading it for her) and she has also gotten a few chapters of both Hybrid: Cinematic Mode and Composite done!

Now, for the Question Replies-

Uh.. homeworkoverload, she can't be on FFN or DA or any other website until November. She DOES have a Twitter, but she can't be on it for another year yet. And as one of the First Guests, I was one of the first people to find out. She's sent me items on my story, The First Guests, as a Guest reader, like you. I spread the word, and here I am now.

andie, her exact age is not for me to tell, but I CAN say that she is in high school. And I can actually see where her parents are coming from- I've had it happen to me before, but I wasn't grounded from the Internet like she is. I decided to lay off for a little lmao.

also, I'd like to address KrazyKat- please check your facts thoroughly before starting to diss someone. :)

That's all! If you have any more questions, simply let me know and I will do my best (better than what I just did lmao) to update again and answer your questions!


	3. Chapter 3

More replies to some people. No more new info.

Apology accepted tho, KrazyKat, haha. XD

Haha, sorry homeworkoverload.

andie- pshhh. You had me dead from laughing! Have you even compared the stories on this account and the ones on her account? Hers are so much freaking better and let me promise you that I will NEVER reach to her level of writing. Her story ideas and writing are so fantastically brilliant that even _I_ was jealous of her at first.

Yes- JEALOUS. I didn't even want to communicate with her in the first place because I was so jealous, and- and there's Toni too! His writing is so fantastic too that even I can't keep up? Me? Pshh, I'm still a fanfiction writer, but I don't know for how much longer I'll be writing full-out stories. But honestly- the greatness of their stories makes me just kind of go "you know what I'm-a just let you guys have the stage."

But did I decide to give up forever on FFN? Hell to the no. Did I just completely block myself away from Ariza out of spite? Hell to the no.

I didn't give up. I tried chatting with Ariza and boom, here we are as great friends! And with Toni too and Red in our group as well! (Man, if only Gamerwhogames had Twitter... then we'd definitely be able to _be_ The First Guests that we were meant to be.)

I've helped her with tons of story ideas, Red too, he and I both helped Toni and Ariza a TON when it came to story ideas.

But my life story is not my point- my point is, I am NOT Ariza Luca. There is only one of her out there, and that's on Ariza Luca's account, not a magical alternative account that is used to hide away from the FFN universe when things go to shit. She is truly trying her hardest to return as soon as possible because I mean, come on, she loves writing! She loves writing so much she could probably fricking MARRY the term, it's definition, an example, and everything in between! Honestly- *sigh* Writing is HER baby. And if you haven't noticed *laughs* her stories are ALWAYS updated, even with an A/N just to let you know she's gonna be gone. This time, she simply didn't have the timing since it all happened so quickly. She came to me to tell you guys about all this, leading to this small info book, leading to now.

I'm sorry I'm not Ariza Luca, andie, but trust me- there is only one out there, as unique as she is as always. Ariza would never go against her parent's wishes and continue stuff behind their backs, only to be caught and told not to come back maybe even EVER? I thought not. Ariza is wayyy too good of a kid to do that, and she wants to come home more than anything in the world. Trust me.


End file.
